Kaito Kid's Struggle, Kid vs Kid vs Everyone
by KaitoLillrKid
Summary: Kaito Kid, targeted by the black syndicate, wanted to destroy Pandora. When it was found, he was caught, and now struggling to escape in order to avert the syndicate. Not only he has to escape from the syndicate, but from the world as well. Kaito will influence and effect everyone's life, as he refuses to join forces with them. PS: I do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.
1. The Crash

Chapter 1: The Crash

It was another heist, and Kaito Kid managed to steal his target. He left the museum leaving only pink smoke behind him. He jumped from the roof, activated his hang glider and flew smiling under the moonlight knowing not that the KID Task Force was chasing him. He gazed for several minutes at the jewel and said to himself: "I finally found it. Now, I just have to destroy it. The Black organization is my next task. Soon, it'll all be over, oyaji."

Below, three patrol cars were careful enough not to be noticed. The Task Force's leader was eager and thrilled.

"Turn off the lights, or Kid will figure us out. We'll catch him tonight, men." said a confident Nakamori Keibu. "You won't escape me now, Kaito Kid!" he smiled like an evil murderer.

It was his chance, it's now or never. Kid was ignorant, they'll follow him and capture him in a blink of an eye.

"I will take that monocle off myself and expose your true identity. It took me ten years to reach this far, I won't give up now." he continued to watch from his window next to the driver. His face suddenly changed. He was thinking deeply. "If I catch you tonight, I won't have any other job to do. But, I cannot let you escape me again. Not anymore, I am a good inspector, I won't be made a fool of again, not by the Kaito Kid."

The purchase seemed long, Kid was going very far, he was heading back to his apartment. The distance was huge, he was still above the forest.

"Where could he be going to?" Nakamori thought. Then it struck him. Kid was not very far from him. "He is heading toward the city!"

Kaito Kid kept his eyes straight as he began to review his pan. Not much left, it's soon over.

"I lost track of them. I wonder if they saw through my trick." he looked around. There was nothing but his shiny friend. "It is dark down there, even if Snake was on my track, I cannot see him now."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard a loud noise.

"A helicopter!" he tightened his teeth. "This isn't good."

"Kaito kid." it_a creepy voice_ called out. "Give us the jewel." and bright lights were set focused on Kid.

The latter was almost blinded by the brightness. "It's no good. What do I do now?" he thought. He bewailed seeing them now. He was concerned, and they were getting closer.

The Petrol cars noticed the black helicopter. "What the!" Nakamori frowned. "Who are these people? What do they want from Kid?"

Snake said nothing for a second. "Hand it over and the girl won't die, Or do you want me to kill her instead?" his laugh was loud and all evil.

Kaito never wanted Aoko to be dragged into all this. "Leave her out of this, I am your target, not her"

"Anyone who knows Kid's identity is my target, I will deal with her later."

As the police heard, immediately a head quarters was informed. Then, another helicopter come. The door slide wide open and the two could be seen.

"Hakuba, meitantei-kun!" Kaito thought. "what are they doing here now?"

Snake noticed and pointed his gun at them. "Stay out of this" he yelled out. Kaito immediately flew to the patrol copter to save them, but the snipers started to shoot everywhere. "Kill them all, and get the Jewel!" he yelled at his team.

The sniper, Chianti, focused her rifle on The Kaito Kid and shot him straight in his shoulder. Kaito grinned his teeth in pain, he has to save Kodo and Hakuba. He fired a couple of cards at the helicopter and shot the fuel tank.

"Not good!" Chianti thought. The helicopter began to loose balance and the sniper focused her final shots awaiting an order. "Give it to me" Snake yelled.

However, Kaito ignored him and yelled at hakuba. "Close the door, get away from here, Hakuba"

"Are you crazy? We can't leave you to fight them alone, idiot" Said the latter.

"Are they your friend, Kid? I can kill them too, they know to much now. Hand it over!"

"Shut up! Do you think I will hand it to you after what you did to them?" Kid bid, as blood dripped from his mouth.

"They were in my way." Snake smiled "I took the kaito kid down before, I will do the same with you. At least, there won't be a third with your death. Oh wait, I already killed the third. Well, It's not a problem." he turned. Nakamori keibu, Hakuba, and Kodo were taken aback. "Even if you took the original Kid's place, I will kill you like I killed him ten years ago"

"What!" the good party thought. "Who is this man!" they were worried. He was going to kill them all, and God knows what will happen afterwards.

"Didn't I warn you to step side and leave us do our work? I shot both of your partners, killed them both, and there is only you left. The Boss will be happy with your death, just like when I killed the original Kid. So, son of the Kaito Kid, any last words?"

"Wait a second, Kuroba is Kid's son?" Said Hakuba, but Conan looked at him misunderstood.

"Who is Kuroba?" he posed, but Hakuba didn't answer him. It was obvious he didn't mean to share that information.

"Never mind. Listen, Kodo-kun, we have to stop them before they kill Kid." and the helicopter withdrew near them.

Kid bewailed their act, they will be killed. He struggled to control his hang glider, but he was too in pain to concentrate.

Chianti shot Kid in his left arm and two shots in each leg. The latter groaned in pain and his white clothes began to turn red. With another sign from Snake, she pointed her rifle at Kid's heart, aiming for the kill.

"No!" Conan yelled and shot a soccer ball at her before she shot and a loud whiz was heard penetrating the back of the hang glider.

Kid lost complete balance, crashed straight_in high speed_ into the forest. Snake was glad. "The last one is down, Boss"

"Good. Retreat now. We will take care of the rest." a mysterious voice said through the phone and hung up. Snake smiled and told Chianti to shot the helicopter. She did as told and they retreated immediately.

The helicopter crashed safely thanks to Kodo's skills and they got out before it exploded in smithereens. "Thanks, Kodo-kun."

"Anytime, let's find Kid now." they followed the traces of kid's crashing site, there were many broken branches and a long blood trail leading into the deep forest.

It was dark and they couldn't see, Conan turned his watch on as they pursued their lookout.

"Hakuba-kun, can you heard me? Hakuba-Kun?" a voice yelled hard. "Are you okay? Answer me!"

"Nakamori Keibu! Yes, we are okay. Quick, send an ambulance now, Kid is badly hurt."

"On the way. Be careful, we are coming to you." and they both hang up.

Conan stepped on something and felt glass shattering under his shoe. "It's kid's monocle" he pointed ahead "He's probably that side, left."

They walked for around five minutes until they caught sight of Kid. "There" they ran but Kid didn't move, he was laying there covered in his blood. His hang glider still on his back, though torn and broken. The crash was horrifying, Kaito Kid was badly hurt.

It was a long way down, several trees were knocked down, poor Kid, even the trees couldn't stop his hang glider's peed. Conan ran to kid, and pressed the button; the hang glider made some noise and broke to pieces. Hakuba helped him to disconnect it and threw it aside.

"Its no good" Kodo bid looking at the metal in Kid's arm. He slowly got it out and tore off a side of the hang glider's sheet. He wrapped it around Kid's arm. "This should stop the bleeding for now."

The patrol cars arrived and ten police officers got out. They ran to their allies for help, yet were stunned when their eyes fell on the Kaito kid.

He was still, injured badly, blood around him. His face exposed, but they couldn't see it well. All they could see was blood dripping from his head.

Nakamori leaned on one knee. "His pulse is weak." he tightened his grip. "Where's the ambulance?" he yelled.

No one spoke, the officers were silent. The man was dying right in front of them, and they can't do anything. "Keibu, i have an idea" Conan said and whispered it. The inspector sustained. It was a good plan.

After two hours, in Beika city, Ran and Sonoko were walking with their new friend Aoko Nakamori.

"Hakuba-san hasn't returned yet." the young girl said. "Did something happen to him?"

"Come to think of it, Aoko-Chan, Conan didn't return either." Ran bid worried. Both were missing, and they couldn't contact them.

"Hey, look" Sonoko pointed at a huge screen on the Building's edge.

The reporter, a young women seeming 25, was giving the news live. "A mysterious helicopter appeared after Kid's heist, it seems they are rivals with the Kaito Kid. For unknown reasons, the police are still trying to capture the criminals. Today, at 7:30, Kaito kid was killed."

The fans watching the news are stunned. each started to express their sorrows.

"Kid-sama...No way! He can't be...dead" Sonoko cried out. "Huh, Look, isn't that Hakuba-kun?"

Aoko looked at the screen. "Yes, it's him. What's he doing there?"

The people were gathered watching the tragic news. The kaito kid was murdered at the heist. Sonoko and thousands of girls were weeping, even some boys as well.

Nakamori keibu stood by the paramedics. "Take his corps to the morgue, we will take things from here"

"Yes, sir" they got the carriage inside the ambulance and rode off. Meanwhile, the reporter got closer and began to ask the police questions about the murder.

"Inspector, why did the helicopter target Kid-sama?" she asked.

"We don't know yet, they are probably thieves too. Any how, we won't rest the case until he figure their is all for today" and he walked away.

"As you heard, the police will not leave the murder unsolved. Kaito Kid's corpse was taken to Beika hospital for investigation. Ladies and gentlemen, OSC channel, Kira Akashi, goodnight"

Words:

Keibu: Inspector.

Meitantei : Detective.

Hope you liked the story. I will post chapter 2 later. Looking forward to see your opinion ^_^

I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito


	2. Coma Kid

Chapter 2: Coma Kid

The police returned back to their head quarters, leaving tonight's case to fold. It was a tragedy, no less. An important criminal_worldwide wanted_ was killed, even the darkness could not hide this crucial fact. The Kaito Kid's fans returned home, gloomy and frowning.

"Kid-sama.." a little nine year old girl cried. "He was cool and funny" she rubbed her little green eyes. "Mommy, why did they hurt him?" she raised her head and asked her mother. The later didn't respond directly, what could she tell her? Even the police didn't know why, how could she know?

"I don't know, Sophie. Maybe they were mad at him. Don't worry, the police will find the truth." she smiled hiding her lies behind her sky-blue eyes. She couldn't tell her daughter that Kid was killed, after all, she covered Sophie's eyes to not let her see the bloody scene. "He was just taken to the hospital, he'll be fine"

Such a lie, it truly was. No, Kid was murdered, the worse type of murder. Who would shoot his victim from an airplane's height? No human would ever do that, but Chianti was never a good women, she was the opposite by all means. She was feared for her serious killing gestures, though she was a new member in the syndicate, she was quickly known and appreciated.

Chianti this time, was solo, Korn was on another mission. It was luckily for them that they escaped the explosion. They ditched their helicopter leaving it to burn to ashes, and returned back to their layer. The boss, Red Rum, was more than thrilled. Kaito kid, was finally dealt with, and now he can take Pandora from the police_kill them, if he has to.

It was Friday 25, at 7:30 p.m when Kid was murdered. And by 9 sharp, a black, bulletproof van was crossing the forest...

"Did they fell for it, Keibu?" a man wearing a police officer's clothes said.

"It seems so, Hakuba-kun, no one seems to be following us. Now, we have three hours to reach S2." the inspector bid as he observed the figure lying amid them.

"S2? What is that?" Koddo posed. "Where are we taking him?"

"Station 2, is our secret Private police hospital. It is here in Tokyo, the other one is in Beika's city. There no one will suspect to find him, only the high inspectors know about this place, meaning, Migori and me only. The doctors there can heal him." Nakamori bid as he observed the man. "We were lucky to save him on time."

"Yes, but he seems in bad shape though_"

"Of course he is" Koddo blathered. "He crashed from an airplane's height, didn't he?"

"Yes, but Koddo-kun, i mean that we can't wait three hours to reach the hospital, he will die here."

"Hakuba-kun is right, we can't wait long. Which is why I brought this doctor here, he can treat some of kid's wounds until we arrive." the inspector looked away. "who would have thought, heis..."

"The kaito kid's son? Yes, it was a shock even to me" Hakuba replied and looked at Kid hesitatingly. "I didn't think he was that close to the previous kid."

"What do you mean, Hakuba-kun?" Koddo asked. "Did you know_"

"Yes, since I came here to Tokyo from London, I felt suspicious about that guy. And he always acted all magician-like in my school." the young man looked at Kid again, feeling regret. "But he always denied it"

"In your school? Wait you mean he is_"

"Someone called Kuroba" Conan looked down. "Though it's dark, but he is really young. How old is he?"

"Seventeen" both Hakuba and Nakamori said. But the later felt bad. He was chasing his friend's son for two years, knowing not that Kid had a noble reason for stealing.

"He never told anyone, but that Jewel he was looking for, the syndicate wanted it. That's why he only targets big jewels in the heist. It seems, he found it this time." Hakuba explained. "Well, enough of his motives, we must treat his wounds." and he started to take off kid's white suite of. He put it aside and took of the pink tie and the blue shirt. "The bullets are deep, Doctor_"

"Yes, I will be with you in a sec, someone needs to drive us" the man posed and looked at the two men. He knew not about Conan's identity; he only thought he was a little kid.

"Okay, I will" Nakamori volunteered. "Hakuba-kun, if you need any help, tell me"

"Sure, keibu. Now, try to reach the hospital, we are running out of time." and quickly the doctor leaned down opening his medical aid-box and began to clean the wounds while Nakamori went to the driver's seat.

The doctor seemed to be having trouble, the wounds were very deep, controlling the bleeding was quite difficult. So far, he managed only to pull out one bullet from Kid's rib, and as far as he could see, thing were becoming out of hand. He quickly injecting a substance to slow down the bleeding, and closed the wound. But it wasn't over yet, Kaito Kid took more than 5 bullets and only one was removed until now. Time was ticking, and the journey was way long. Man, It's like they were going abroad!

Furthermore, even Hakuba was having trouble, most likely, the others wondered where he learned to operate. He didn't, he was just sewing. Well, operating is sewing the wound eventually, and Hakuba seemed to be well at it.

"Doctor, do you have any pain-killers?" he asked still continuing his work. The doctor sustained and handed it over.

"How many have you took out, Tantei?" the old man posed.

"Two from his left arm, but this one in his right, i can't reach it. It struck the main vein, if I pull, he'll loose all his blood."

"Let me check" and he did. "Oh! It damaged the vein" and he pulled a small operating scissor and cut a small part of the vein. Disgusting, no? It wasn't over yet. He removed the bullet setting it down in a silver small trait, then began to connect the sides of the vein. It was very practical, very small, and required a lot of attention. "Good thing I brought my magnifying glasses" he said soon he was done and allowed the detective to peruse his work. Thus, continuing to reach the shoulder.

Conan, despite only being able to light the van, bewailed verily not being able to help in closing the wounds. Kid seemed in bad condition; the blood began to wet their knees, a pool was getting larger by the minute.

Hakuba then took a pause, looking for anything helpful. "Kodd_ Conan-kun, can you inject the morphine in his right arm?"

"Yes" he took the shot from the doctor and infused it. "It should stop his pain, you have an hour to finish." he bid and returned to aid the old man. "Say, doctor, from which hospital are you from?"

The old man smiled. "I am a retired doctor, I came here because Nakamori-keibu asked me. Our friend's son was hurt, how could I not come?"

"Your friend's son? You know both Kaito kids?" Hakuba raised. "How did you know them?"

"My name is Konosuki Jii, I was Toichi Kuroba's assistant back then."

"I see, and this Kid, did he know you?"

"Of course, he always used to watch us train for the magic acts when he was six. But he quit using tricks because he always remembered his father's death. No one would have thought that the Accident was planed." he looked away. "Anyhow, I am nearly done here, need any help, Tantei-kun?"

"No, I am dealing with the situation well, Thanks. Man! I pulled four bullets so far!"

"That makes six until now. There is more," he moved to Kaito's leg. "It looks like two here as well. This is bad."

"Tell me about it" Hakuba smiled. "From the looks of it, Jii-chan, does it seem that he will make it?" he seemed concerned. As much as he tried to hide it, it was crystal clear that he was vexed about what happened. "If only we managed to stop them without you getting hurt, Kuroba" he said in his heart. Nevertheless, words could not alter a thing, neither now, nor ever.

The doctor attached a breathing mask on Kaito's face, set the wires, and the screen displayed his heart beats. Kaito's condition was difficult, he was completely out, and no wonder.

"He's in a coma." Jii didn't feel eased, he was worried, anxious, no less. His son's friend was dying in front of his eyes, and he can't help properly. Time was flying, they felt helpless, what could be done!

Seeing the need for a hospital, Nakamori increased the speed to 120 km/hour. Of course the bumps were countless, but he had no other choice. He had to save him.

"Toichi dying but you won't, kaito-kun. Just hold on" countless thoughts flew in his head, it was a nightmare he feared. Time was running out, what can be done! They knew not.

Meanwhile, in S2...

"Nakamori-keibu... is anything wrong? Why haven't you arrived yet, we are waiting for you" bid a worried Migori through the phone. "How is Kid?"

"He's... he's in a coma, but we are trying to handle things here. We need some time, half an hour or more. I don't know" the inspector truly cursed his luck. "Prepare everything, we are coming" and he hung up, leaving the S2 doctors worried.

Author: I hope that the story good your interest ^^

I do Not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan

I want to give my special thanks to Adm Bale for his help and encouragement. And also a special thanks to all readers. Thank you ^_^

I am Looking forward to write chapter 3 and to reading your opinions about the story.


	3. Caught

Chapter 3: Caught

Since Kid was shot, and the police were concerned. They wanted to save him_ protect him_in fact. They were stunned, and worried. Finally, the hospital was ahead.

Between the trees, there was a tunnel leading underground, the Van went inside.

"Open the doors!" the inspector shouted, Hakuba and Jii did, thus allowing three doctors to get inside.

Approximately seeming of the same age, they seemed worried. Of course, they knew not the man lying half dead before their eyes was the Kaito Kid, only were told that he was a targeted officer. The first doctor, Shon, brought up the carriage, laying the boy on it carefully, as the second one connected the breathing tubes.

"Okay, get him down" the third ordered as they brought the carriage outside. Directly to took him to the emergency room and began to operate.

Nakamori and Jii Konosuki, seemed vexed. They knew it well, they saw it, didn't they? The blood, all that blood! If Kaito Kuroba doesn't die from the crash, he will die from the vast blood loss.

"Jii?" Ginzo began. "Do, Do you think he'll make it?"

The old man was silent for a minute. "I hope so." was all he said. "It's a miracle he didn't die during his crash! But in any case, we can't tell for sure. God knows!" he seemed bewailing. "Anyhow, are you sure they won't find him here? Is he going to be safe?"

"Yes, don't worry. For all we know, they took the bait for now, so Kaito Kid must not show up. He'll be safe here, and until he wake's up, things would be over. We'll stop that syndicate..."

"But what will Kaito do, he_"

"Kaito-Kun won't know. He's gone enough, he should rest now, he needs it if he wants to make it." Ginzo looked at the ER sing. It has been Three hours, and the doctors didn't confirm anything. Was he okay? Did anything go wrong? Those questions kept troubling our inspector for a long time. Kaito was like a son to him, he didn't want him to die. "Just let me protect you" he said to himself. "It'll be over before you wake"Kaito Kid, who usually escapes when the police arrives, did not move when they reached his crashing site. Hakuba knew it well, his classmate always makes the run if he could. But this time, it was beyond his ability. He wouldn't wake, not matter how many times Hakuba called him, he reserved motionless, completely out, as if he was dead. Nothing troubled our friends more than seeing the smiling thief weak and dying.

How would have thought what his intentions were? If Ginzo knew, he would have helped him, he would have protected him. No, he wouldn't be were he was now. In the emergency room, hanging between life and death! Kuroba would be in all this now, but one question lies. What will he do when he wakes? Whether waking soon or after months, will he escape them now? Kaito wants nothing more than his friends' safety. He won't put them at risk, he'll try to stop the black syndicate on his own, surely no less. That was what troubled Nakamori Ginzo at the moment, will he accept our help now that we know Kaito Kid is not a criminal, but the law's friend?

What will happen? No one had an answer to these questions! One fact remains, Kid was caught, not in the way Ginzo hoped it to be. He wanted to catch Kid without anyone getting hurt, but was that the current situation? No, kid was almost murdered last night, there is a murderer_a whole killing syndicate_out there, and Kaito was struggling between both worlds. Which world will he go to? They just hope he'll stay in this one, and not dwell in that of the dead.

So far, no one came out, no one laid the good news. They feared that. Ginzo knew one thing, whoever, whatever Kaitou Kid was, he won't let him out of his sight. True, the boy on the operating table was his friend's son, but it doesn't change the fact that Kid was still in his custody. He won't let him escape, no, surely not. He will keep him in S2 until he is okay, back on his feet, and the syndicate gone once and for all.

Koddo Shinichi was still there, thinking in silence. He too was conserved for the white thief. Regardless of his intentions, Kid should have went to the police. "No, why should he have? Didn't I keep this secret to myself because I didn't want them to get hurt? Kid did the same; he only wanted to save everyone from the black organization, he couldn't tell the police, it'll risk their lives. Furthermore, anyone connected to them will parish.

Striking three in the morning, still no answer, their eyes began to close. Too long, it seemed. Someone tell us what's happening! they thought. But Jii knew how difficult it was. The nine bullets wounds Kaito took, need a long time to be stitched and purified. If one bullet wound usually needs thirty minutes_ maybe more_ than how come if they were nine, not to forget the server damages and interior head bleeding Kaito endured?

Six hours, still no change. Everyone was tired. The first crew doctors couldn't stay for long, another crew went to continue the procedure. The four were asleep, seated in the corridor, tired, beat, and concerned even in their dream. They did not wake them, they went to the ER and pursued the operation. Following three hours, finally it was done.

When Ginzo woke up at eight in the morning. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, "Nine hours!" he repeated stunningly as the news knocked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, it took long, but don't worry." said Shon as they walked across the rooms. He took them far, three floors below underground, to an isolated room at the back. "He was severely damaged, but we managed to avert the bleeding. He is still out, resting." he pressed a button, dialed the code, and the door opened making a peep. "He is okay for now, but nothing rest sure."

There on the white bed, laid the boy, senseless, comatose, and beat. More than tired, said his face. He did not wake, only stayed in the "seeming dead" state. The life support was attached, his heart beats displayed on the monitor, and he was no where near okay.

Hakuba and Koddo where the first to enter observing in silence. What'll happen now? They knew not. Koddo got next to Kaito, of course becaue he was still physically small, he could not see well.

Nakamori entered and closed the door after the doctor left. They walked to Kaito Kid, silent and worried. The later was, as I said earlier, in a coma. His heart beats below normal, and he looked pale. Koddo finally got the chance to see his rival's face.

"He's young, too young."

"Yes, I don't know how I could never realize it when everyone told me that Kid was young. I kept denying, I knew Kid was over 20 before ten years ago. In any case, why didn't they tell me? Oh! I wouldn't be chasing him for two years" he was sad. "He would't be here now."

"I am sure Kuroba had his reasons, after all, he wanted to protect everyone from them" the classmate said as he sat himself down. "In any case, you are in big trouble now, Kid" he gazed at the senseless man. Nakamori did not know whether to approve or deny. Kid was a criminal in the police's eyes. He cannot let his pass without being judge, and that, was hard for him.

Jii did not sit down, he did not add a word to their conversation, he just kept his limits up.  
"Jii-chan, sit down. Thank you for helping us"  
Jii sat, silent for a second then smiled. "It's the least I can do for young master Kaito. And the least for Toichi. It's not like he has anyone else now."  
"What do you mean? And his mother, where is she?"  
"Chikage is in Rome now" Konosuke Jii replied, yet looked vexed.  
"Won't we inform her about kuroba-kun's condition, Nakamori-keibu?"  
"No, Hakuba-kun. Currently no one can tell her anything. She.. She had an accident last month, and she is in a coma, she hasn't woken up yet." Ginzo was silent for a while. "Jii-chan, have you hear any news about her?"  
The old man did not answer. What could he say? "Yes I heard, she is with us because she was almost murdered" ? No, he couldn't tell them that she was targeted as well. Moreover, he couldn't tell them that he is the assistant of both Kaito Kids, nor that Chikage was the famous Phantom lady.  
Both Phantoms were knocked down, and Jii was still up trying to free the current Kid from the police, but, it is never an easy task on his own.  
"I heard she is recovering, but hasn't woken up. It'll take her time; she was badly injured in the accident." was all he managed to recruit a lie.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 3 finally gone. Hope you like it :3 Boring, I know, but It'll get better with chapter 4 ;)  
I do NOT Own Magic Kaito -_-


	4. Aoko's Secret

**Chapter 4: **Aoko's Secret

Hakuba observed the wall for a moment, merely thinking of everything. The syndicate might recognize him and Conan. Especially that the boy had shown in many newspapers. But nothing was ever clear.

Suddenly, the door opened and two figures stood beside it.

"Migori" Ginzo stood eager and went to greet him. "Did it go well?"

"Yes, I talked with the hospital, it'll stay between us alone. They are sending a new doctor soon, he will look after Kid. Anyhow, how is he by the way?"

"He is still unconscious. I don't know much, but his condition is quit critical. He has only little time to hit out if he will make it"

"What!"

Nakamori turned. "I am sorry, Hakuba-kun. But I am not sure myself. Kaito-kun took a lot of damage, he won't recover in a month or so. It's best if he stays down until then."

"Keibu, will the hospital keep him in a chemical coma?" Takagi, who was standing next to Megure. "I mean, to keep him from escaping"

Ginzo gasped. "For the mean time, no, he is already in a coma. But if he wakes, we all know that nothing can keep him down, so, it's either they will drug him, or paralyze him. But now it's too early for backup plans. Anyhow, Takagi, don't forget to identify people before they come here."

"Yes Keibu, you can count on me." Wataru smiled. Turing to Megure he whispered something and the inspector sustained. "Okay, I will inform you as soon as I am sure of it."

"Okay, but be careful. You and Sato will take the mission."

"Yes" Takagi sustained the added: "Excuse me" and went out closing the door behind him.

"You must be Konosuke Jii, correct?" Juzo walked toward the old man. " Thanks for what you did back there."

Jii smiled in a soft comforted way. "It's the least I can do."

"Since Kuroba-kun will stay here for a while, you don't have to worry about him. If any anything comes up, we will inform you"

"Thank you, keibu."

Suddenly Ginzo felt his phone ringing. "Excuse me" he stood up and walked to the door. "Aoko, is Anything wrong?"

"Ahh, no dad. I was just checking on you. Are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know. I will stay for some unfinished cases. I will probably come back in the morning. Are you calling from school?"

"No dad, I didn't go today. I don't feel well, so I am with Ran-chan and her friend Sonoko Suzuki. If you need anything, tell me, okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, Aoko. Oh! Since Ran-chan is with you, tell her I will bring Conan-kun back before lunch."

"Okay, no problem, just don't let him get in trouble. Tell him it's Ran-chan's order."

"Sure dear, now, go have fun with your friends. Goodbye dear" and they hung up. as he turned, all eyes were on him. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"Is Aoko-chan okay?" the young tantie raised. "They could be_"

"Don't worry Hakuba-kun. I haven't told anything about Kaito-kun to her, the syndicate won't suspect in her"

"I see."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Say, Aoko, did your father tell you where he and Conan-kun were?"

"No, I'm sorry, he didn't. It's probably another case. But he'll bring the kid over before lunch, so don't worry"

"Speaking of Conan, why did he involve himself in yesterday's case?"

"What case?"

"The Kaito Kid murder" Sonoko sobbed. "How did you easily forget.."

"I am sorry, Kaito Kid escaped my mind completely. I know from dad that Conan and Kid have a challenge and a history, so he might be investigating the case." Aoko looked away. "What's a child like him interested in other than crimes?"

"Trust me I have no Idea" Sonoko frowned. "He's a weird kid, no doubt."

"Sonoko!" Ran gradually blamed her. "He's just a smart boy, he likes to investigate. That's all."

Aoko minded not want the two were discussing, she only saw Conan on the newspapers, and once when her new friends introduced her to him and Kogoro last week. She had much important things to worry about; and knowing Aoko's transparent side, she couldn't hide her concern.

"What's wrong Aoko-chan? Is anything bothering you?" Ran raised worried about the poor girl. "You seem... sad"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, you can tell us" Sonoko gave a kind trusting smile. "What happened?" then her eyes spotted something shinny. "Oh!" she help the girl's had. "What a beautiful ring! Who's the lucky guy?"

Aoko smiled. "Kaito-kun"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, at Ekoda high school, class B-2...

"Okay class, back to your seats" said the teacher as she sat herself down. "I see empty desks, where is Kuroba Kaito?"

Akako let out a sudden answer without thinking. "He's" then paused. "He's still in Rome performing tricks and that stuff with his friends"

"Did he say when he is coming back, Koizumi Akako?"

"No, he didn't say anything, miss."

"Lets hope he is back before his finals." the teacher opened her book.

"Finals" everyone dropped his face, is was never pleasing, nor was any other exam_ in fact.

"Nakamori Aoko and Hakuba aren't here either?" the woman looked wondering. "I understand Kuroba's situation, but Aoko is always the first to come here"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since Friday" said keiko. "She left me a message this morning saying she won't come today. But she didn't say why or when she will come back"

The teacher gasped. But Akako suddenly caught a theory. "Hey, maybe she's with_" however, she was silenced by Keiko. The later warned her and smiled. "Oh right!"

"So, let's begin with our lesson, open page 149.."

After the day was over, Keiko rushed to speak to Akako before she leaves. "Akako-chan!" she called and the later stopped waiting for her to catch up. "I am sorry, I have need to talk to you about something. Can I walk with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Feel free." Akako kept her dead gestures. Walking like a thief, say nothing. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ahh, it's about Aoko-chan and Kuroba-kun. It's really odd Aoko didn't come today. You're right, maybe she went to see him. It's been a month since she last say Kaito-kun, and they have been engaged for some time. She might miss him"

"She would die for him." Akako prattled. "What! It's true, she loves him a lot. I am surprised Kuroba actually proposed to her. Anyhow, they seem busy lately."

"Yes. I hope they come back soon. I miss Kaito-kun" she looked sad.

"Yeah, school is boring without his daily tricks. Even Nakamori-san misses his comments and tricks. Who would have thought those magnets would attract."

Keiko smiled. "It's always said that he keeps annoying you, loves you. Here's my stop, see you tomorrow, Akako-chan" they waved their goodbyes and went to their homes.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Nakamori-keibu, I will be heading back to the station, if anything happens, just inform me and I will be here right away."

"Sure, thanks, Megure-Keibu. I will fill you in about Kuroba's case later" with that, Megure left, and the four were solo at last. "Conan-kun, after an hour, I will drop you at the Mori residence."

"Hai" said Koddo in his childish tone. "Did Ran-neechan say anything?"

"No, but she is with my daughter, they are probably shopping."

"Keibu, I think Aoko should know about Kaito"

"I cannot tell here, it'll put her life at sake."

"But Keibu, considering she and him, she has to know"

"Hakuba, what are you talking about?"

"He means, that since my daughter and Kaito-kun are engaged, she should know what happened to him. I know that she will freak out when she heard that he is in the federal hospital, but she will freak more when she realizes he is her worse enemy"

"She is already worried that Kaito is gone to Rome for performing, we cannot keep this from her, he's her future husband, what if something happens to him?

"You are right"

"I am! Ahh okay."

Koddo's head turned 70 degrees. "This guy is unbelievable"

"I will tell her." and he began to call her. But the voice machine replied asking for him to leave a message. "Aoko, can you come here today? I have something important to tell you."

"She is not answering? That's even weirder."

"Hakuba-kun, would you stop doing that? I am already worried enough here." the first sustained. "Say, does Mori Ran know about Koddo's secret?"

"No"

"Okay then." Ginzo thought for a moment. "Conan-kun, Jii-chan, let's go. I will drop you off at your homes, and I'll go to pick up Aoko."

"Conan, be careful. Keibu, I will stay here with Kuroba, I'll wait until you come back"

With that, the three left, leaving solo Hakuba in the room. The later bent down, thinking hard what to do. Almost Immediately, he received a call. "Aoko?" and he answered her.

"Hakuba, What's wrong? Tell me, dad said there is something important, but I can't reach him. Where are you?"

"Nakamori-san, it's about Kaito-kun. I'll come pick you up in ten mins, there is something you should know."

"Alright. I am waiting for you, I will be home soon."

And so, Hakuba took his belongings and went outside. He took a taxi until he reached his grandmother's car and went directly to his classmate.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the Nakamori residence, he picked her up an returned back to S2. Leading her downstairs, she kept asking a billion question. He did not tell her. "Wait and you will know" clearly that make her worried. "Kuroba-kun, had an accident earlier, last night."

Her eyes widen. "Oh Kami!" her tears almost feel hanging on the edge of her eyes. "Is he.."

Hakuba stopped near a door, his face down, he knew not what to say. She stood there anticipating the worst. "See for yourself" and he opened the door wide open.

Aoko stood, shocked, for a moment. Her hands covering her mouth, she couldn't but cry. She ran quickly_followed by Hakuba_ inside. "Kaito!" but he didn't wake, pale and weak, she could see him. Her tears flew on after the other, running down like a stream. "I though it was true...I felt they got to you"

"What are you talking about, Nakamori-san?"

She whipped her tears. "I knew that he was... I knew, but I thought they didn't get to him.."

"WHAT! You knew he was...he is..."

"Yes, I knew he is Kaito Kid. I knew it before he proposed. He told me everything...that's why he left, because they targeted his mother..."

Hakuba's eyes widen. He didn't know Chikage was targeted. "How long have you know?"

"Almost three months ago, he told me, and I kept his secret. Hakuba-kun, is he going to be okay? Please tell me" her tears ascending. "Will he make it.."

Hakuba said nothing. "I don't know" he bid after a moment. "It rests on him to decide.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 4 finally over. Sorry if they sound late so far, it'll get better when the new doctor come ^^

Please review

I DON'T own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


	5. A Suspicious Doctor

**Chapter 5:** **A Suspicious Doctor**

"What do you mean it depends on him? He's in a coma, Hakuba-kun, what can he do?" her teary eyes said no other words rather than her sorrow for Kaito. If only he hadn't been so high, he wouldn't have been badly hurt. She observed his arms; wrapped in bandages, showing blueness due to his broken arm. He was no where near okay, she new it well. The doctors can lie all they want to make them think Kaito was okay, but Hakuba and Aoko knew well that it was the oposite.

"His case is difficult, Nakamori-chan. But it doesn't mean he won't make it either. He just needs to rest for a while, until he can get back on his feet."

"Hakuba-kun, do you possibly think the police will let him make one move lay low get on his feet?" quite ironic, it was. She was right. They won't let him move a muscle for sure. Probably, because his reputation preceedes him. "Kaito can escape in a blink of an eye"

"Not with those wounds" he looked down. "I've seen them myself. There is no way he can get up or walk before a couple of weeks, or at least until his legs can carry him without pain."

Aoko added no word to his; she reserved reticent and focused her thoughts on the boy. In her mind, she bewailed what happened. "If only you hadn't been out there...If only you didn't go after them..." surely, even though her classmate could not read her thoughts, he knew that what she was going through was hard. "Say, Hakuba, did dad tell you anything about the case?"

"No, but we are trying to find the organization secretly. They already, like everyone else, think that Kuroba is dead. And that is better, for now, no one will be on his case. We can keep him as far as possible from them"

"Quite true"

They turned around. "Who are you?"

"I am doctor Dave, responsible for this patient's condition. And who are you?" The man was tall, blue eyes, blond hair, and quite good looking. He seemed nice, they thought. A doctor? Well, better than someone else.

"I am Sagura Hakuba, private detective. And this is Aoko Nakamori."

"Ah, so you are inspecting this case? I mean, the one behind you"

"Me? No, I am... I was just here for help. By any chance, do you know about him, or private info the police won't give out?"

"That is only for other doctors. I know who Kaito-kun is." the man smiled. "I have been informed of his case, and Nakamori-keibu has given me his case. Any how, are you two familiar with him?"

"Of course, he is our classmate, I am sure Nakamoru-keibu has given you that information. I am correct?"

"Certainly. I was just making sure you were not impostor or Kid's assistants. Please, do sit down. You seem tired, young detective. You have been waiting here all night, not to forget, having operating on Kid."

Aoko's eyes widen. "Hakuba-kun, is that true?" He approved.

"What you and that old man did, saved the boys life. He had lost too much blood, and if you hadn't acted out, he would have been dead in a moment. Now, enough of this. Sit down, rest a bit. I will perform some check ups."

They did as told whilst he made his check ups. "He is somewhat stable for now. But just in case, I will keep him on morphine effect."

"Is it too bad, Doctor Dave? Does it appear to you if he can make it?"

"Miss Aoko, for now, nothing is sure. There is the 36 hours policy; if the patient survives them, he might have a chance of making it. However, Kaito's case... here, is out-most difficult. The 36 hours doesn't apply on him."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Conan-kun, oh thank Kami you are here. Thank you, Nakamori-keibu, for bringing him back here"

"Don't mention it, Ran-chan." the inspector smiled. "I am sorry for worrying you about him. Goodbye Conan-kun." and just before leaving, he remembered something. "I am sorry, but have you seen Aoko?"

"Ammm... yes, she left a little while ago. Hakuba-kun came and picked her up"

"Re-really! Oh, okay. Thank you, sorry again." with that, he left and Ran closed the door. "Conan-kun, we are going to head back home in an hour or two." he child approved with a big "Hai" and ran to the other room here Sonoko was sitting reading a fashion magazine. Perhaps trying to busy herself with something.

"Oi, Conan-kun, where have you been? We were worried about you!"

Nope, he didn't believe her for a sec. She! worried about him? No way. "I was with Hakuba-kun and Aoko's father." he said it like a innocent child. They actually believe his foolish acts until now. But for how long?

"Yeah yeah, always snooping into some murder case, as usual. Say Conan, if you don't quit that habit of yours, you'll become an addicted detective in the future."

Kudo's head bend in his mind. "I already am" he thought in his heart. "Didn't uncle Mori come with you here?"

"No, now go to your room. Don't give those questions with me" she glared. "Ran!" she yelled. "Don't forget the popcorn and soda"

Now he was bored. He left them be and went to a room sitting there in silence thinking of the up comings. He was more concerned about 1412, Aoko, Sagura, and Ginzo. They are alone in S2, and who knows when the black organization will set it's claws again on someone else.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hello, Doctor Dave" called Ginzo on his way to S2. The later picked up and said hello. "Have you went to room 12 or yet?"

"Yes and I made my examinations on the boy. Are you coming back here soon?"

"Yes, I will be back in about an hour or so. Please, don't let my daughter leave. And if anything happens with Kid, inform me."

With that, they closed, and Dave returned to the two classmates. He sat down observing the variations on the screen. For a second, Hakuba could see fear in the man's eyes. Or was it regret? He couldn't easily tell. Thus he raised the question.

"It's okay. I am just... thinking. It is really unfair what happened to the boy. To be honest, I don't think he will wake or even remember what happened. From the test results, it seems, that the head wounds he received is enough to produce amnesia or partial memory loss. But as for waking up, it might be months before he opens his eyes."

"I see" Hakuba took a pause. "Let's just hope he will be okay when he wakes." he turned his sight at Aoko. She was looking down at her knees tightening in her skirt. "Aoko, are you okay?" he asked gently. "He'll be okay, he's Kuroba for crying out laud!"

Aoko slightly smiled to that. She swept that last tear. "You're right. Kaito is tough. Kid doesn't fall easily."

The man smiled in himself. "Kids" he thought. "They never give up. Well, Kaito, don't disappoint them. They are looking forward to seeing you okay and well."

Then the door opened revealing a man, not to old, and quite familiar he seemed to the kids.

"Ah, Kudo-kun, you finally got out" Dave smiled. "It took you a while."

"Kudo?" Hakuba asked.

"I am sorry, Dave. I had some unfinished work." the man turned and took off his cap. "You must be Sagura Hakuba, pleasure to meet you" and they shook hands. "I am Yosaku Kudo, Shinichi's father."

"Aha, I see. Pleasure to meet you as well"

"Weren't you out of state?" Aoko raised. "what?" she looked at Hakuba. "It's what dad said."

"Yes, I was. But I came back when I saw the news." Yosaku bid.

"What news?" Aoko posed.

"That of the Kaito Kid's murder. I have to admit, I was surprised. I knew Kid doesn't fall easily. So I came to check out."

Dave smiled. "Quite as expected from you, Kudo. Still in the past."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" the girl wondered.

"Well, Kudo here was the first detective to investigate the Kaito Kid's case. Like his son, he was trying to capture him."

"Yeah, and I almost succeeded. Anyhow, let's see what we'll do with Kid's son. The police will surely keep him hidden for a while, correct?"

"Certainly. He was almost murdered, they can't leave him in any hospital." Dave bid and walked back to the boy. "And your son seems to have figured him out. Well, his identity at least."

Kudo smiled. "I've heard that he never would have, if Kaito-kun wasn't targeted. Well, let's give the subject a break, and let Kaito rest. I am sure you three already kept talking like bees over his head."

They laughed. Later they sat down, not speaking for about ten minutes.

"So?"

"Bored aren't you, Nakamori-chan?" Dave asked.

"Yes, very much."

"Why aren't you in school?"

Aoko smiled. "I got away." Hakuba stared surprised. "Just Kidding. I didn't go because I had a bad hunch, and a friend wanted to meet me at twelve."

"I see. Who's the friend?"

"That would be non of your busyness Hakuba-kun." she blathered. "Anyhow, I should get going now." she smiled then whispered to Hakuba: "If anything happens, tell me. Watch Kaito please"

"Sure" the later smiled. "I wont even let it out of my sight. Be careful, Aoko-chan"

"I am sorry, Miss Aoko, but your father said you should stay here" Dave said in regret. "You might as well cancel on your friend."

She dropped her head. "Dad, wait till you get hear" and they laughed from their hearts. "Okay, I'll stay, it's still 11."

A sound was suddenly heard. Dave got up and walked away. He picked his phone and said: "Yes? ...Oh, no I haven't forgot...Don't worry, I will deal with it. I will call you later. I have work to do now. Ja na."

Shortly he returned to them. Kudo gave him the serious look, but Dave said nothing. He sat down, with a mien of 'it's okay' as he looked at the novelist.

"Well, it seems quiet here." he walked to Kaito and observed. "At least, he's okay." Dave approved.

"Say, Kudo-kun, did you know that Kuroba was the current Kid?"

"What makes you think so, Hakuba-kun? It's true that I was trying to figure out who Kid 1 was, but it doesn't mean that I knew who the second was. Anyhow, one thing for sure, I doubt Kaito-kun would easily accept this"

"He'll probably pull out another trick and vanish, but he cannot get far. Rest assure. And even if, we'll find him"

"What makes you so sure, Hakuba?" Aoko raised.

"I have my ways" the young boy smiled. "It's not hard to follow someone. Besides, he won't get to far, not with those"

Aoko said nothing, only averting herself from being sad. "keep a good poker face" she thought. "Kaito, I am sure you can find your way out, but not now, please. Rest first, then everything will be solved. If not, they'll help you out of here"

Neither Kudo nor Dave added a word, butHakuba was not even looking. Everyone would realize that the situation they were in was troubling her. It was her fiancee who was caught and lying between life and death.

"Chill out, he'll wake up before you know it" Hakuba smiled. "He'll be okay. He won't leave his fiancee behind" and he winked.

The others were... well.. see for yourself

"Fiancee?" there eyes widen. "Your-your'e engaged!"

"Ye-yes, why is anything wrong with that?" she looked confused.

"It's.. it's just new to me. Chikage-chan did not mention something as good as this"

"Gomenasai, but she herself could not tell. We did want you know who to figure us out. So, not many knew about it."

"It's okay. Congratulations, Aoko-chan. Remind me to congratulate Kaito-kun when he comes to" and they smiled.

"Arigato, Kudo-kun" she smiled softly.

The doctor was still in shock. "My! Who would have thought. Just few years ago, they were kids and playing around. Now, I am sure Kaito cared about her" he thought and looked at Kudo. The later smiled back at him.

"Say, Miss Nakamori, how long have you two been engaged?"

"About three months, Dr. Dave." was her reply with a soft smile.

"Where are you two getting married, in jail?" Hakuba fooled around, his smile reached his ears.

"Shut up" she said giving the big scary chibi Aoko face. "I'll figure it out." she calmed. "If anything, you are responsible for decorating it there, Hakuba-kun" the later's mien fell. "Of course it's not in prison. And you won't be invited if you continue kidding like this. When Kaito wakes, you can ask him yourself."

"I doubt he'll even tell me when or where."

"Yeah, you are annoying for an enemy. I won't blame him"

"Hey!" Hakuba somewhat raised his voice.

Aoko and Kudo laughed hard, however, Hakuba sat down again and pulled a smile. Well, at least the mood wasn't gloomy anymore.

Meanwhile, Dave got himself busy with his phone, texting someone for about a minute or five, then reobserved the rest.

He then texted:

Yes, don't worry. I will watch him. Keep a close eye on the partners. I will deal with this case here. Don't let anyone figure you out, Vermouth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sorry for being so late with this chapter. Hope you like ^^ don't forget to review.

Kaito is ganna be in big trouble because of that doctor. well, read and you will know ^_*

PS: For those who don't know:

Jap words:

Ja na: Good bye.

Gomenasai: Sorry


End file.
